Inner Fire
by glassangelrose
Summary: JK Rowling tells the story of Volemorts downfall through the eyes of HP, but what if there was another key player involved in his demise? A Heroine? This is the HP series told from Bella's POV, the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort. More insid
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hary Potter...but i do own Bella who'll you'll read about in a minute:)**

**What's this is about: This is just the prolougue right here, but i'm planning on writing the HP series from Bellatrix(Bella for short) Merope Lestrange's POV-the daughter of Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. I dont have time, or honestly, the patience to write the ENTIRE seven books from her POV so instead i was thinking of just picking the major events out of each book and showing her part in them. I'll tell u at the beginning where in the book i'm writing from, although u should probably(hopefully) be able to figure it out by my writing...Anyways thanks for reading this, and i love reivews:)**

_What are you willing to die for?_

The question ricocheted around the inside of my skull, rattling my brain and setting fire to my soul, as I tore my way through the forest.

Most people never gave this question much thought. Most never have to. I don't have that luxury.

It's ironic how most people can convince themselves, in the safety of their own imagination, that they'd die for a greater cause. They truly believe in their own strength and moral codes; they can't picture themselves ever faltering from cowardice. They might even envision their heroic act, replaying the fight scene where they emerge victorious, over and over again. But when the moment actually comes, they can't do it. Survival instinct takes over and they freeze up. In a fight or flight situation, people rarely chose to fight if they know they can't win.

Then there are others who possess that inner fire. People who never expect themselves to be brave, or a hero. People who might even consider themselves a coward-and in everyday situations they are-but when it matters _most_, they, willingly, would walk to their deaths if it would stop the unimaginable. In that infinitesimal moment of absolute peril, when they're about to lose it all, everything suddenly snaps into place and their purpose becomes crystal clear.

Some things are bigger than you and me.

We are all dispensable.

In the end, we are all here to serve a greater cause.

My head spun with the dizzying weight of these revelations. I felt the world slow down as I pounded my way through the dense forest. My heart thumped hard against my ribs and my face dripped with sweat.

I felt a flame smoldering in the crevice of my heart. It was merely a spark, enough to heat my soul with hope, but not nearly enough to harden my resolve.

I suppose the question is if this flame will transform into a brilliant, all-consuming, fire, or be extinguished by fear.

_What are you willing to die for, Bella?_


	2. The End

**So this is the first chapter-sorry it took sooo long to update! Anyways, this is a little dark and violent so if ur squeamish about gore and stuff i wouldn't read it.**

**Well, here it is! Hope u enjoy:)**

White light danced on the edge of my vision as dizzying pain overtook me. My body writhed in agony, my teeth digging into my lip, struggling to contain the bloodcurdling shriek coursing through me.

Fire surged through my veins, scorching my insides and licking the lining of my stomach. All I could hear was my ragged breaths and erotic heartbeat echoing in my ears. _Please, please stop_, I begged in my mind.

She didn't.

My nails clawed at the wooden floor underneath me as my limbs jerked of their own accord. Blood seeped out of the gashes and cuts on my cheek and across my stomach, staining the white carpet dark red.

Her maniacal laughter rang in my ears, jeering and nightmarish, and I felt as if my head was about to explode.

I was drowning in it. I couldn't breathe. My lungs felt compressed and no matter how many gasps I took I couldn't catch my breath.

I was dying. A slow, painful death, just as she promised. I wouldn't expect any less from her. She's not one for mercy, or love.

Then the pain subsided a bit. It didn't disappear, but it muted, as her wand released my body from the spell.

My vision was hazy, and I was suffocating in the smell of my own blood. It trickled down my hair, sticky and wet, leaving it a matted and ratty mess.

Then her face swam before my eyes, the only clear image in a world of blurriness. Her twisted grin, her creamy pale skin pulled taunt in malice and scorn. Her heavy lidded, brown eyes widened in excitement. Her black hair was frizzy and knotty. Her perfect nose, crinkled in contempt. Her face smeared with dirt and cold sweat.

She appeared wild. Insane.

She advanced upon me, until her face was inches from mine. I could feel her hot breath against my lips, and its rancid smell curled my toes.

"Tell me where he is," she demanded, for the fourth time this evening.

I mustered up enough strength for a small smile, "I can't tell you something I don't know."

Her breaths came faster against my face, as she became breathless with rage. "I'll give you one more chance to tell me the location of Harry Potter," she snarled. "Before I use the Cruciatius curse again. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging for death."

I shook my head, my voice barely a whisper, and replied, "Mother, I stopped begging you for mercy a long time ago."

She furiously jerked her face away from mine, whipping her wand through the air in expert form. Bright, red light burst from the tip of her wand and hit me squarely in the chest.

My body shattered as pure agony erupted in my chest. I convulsed and contorted against the rough wooden floor, as if thrashing could somehow stop the torment. My scream pierced the air, cutting though the musty manor like a sharp knife.

One thought kept drifting through my head, over and over again, as I was bombarded with all this pain.

_Please let him survive. Please let him be the one. Let him be The Chosen On_e.

_Let him be the Chosen One. . ._

Then everything swirled into a dark pool of black.

. . .

I woke up with a start, my chest heaving and my face dripping with sweat. My eyes swept the room, searching for any sign of the wild, beast of a woman from my dreams.

There was nothing; just the dreary gray walls of Malfoy Manor. I took a deep breath and flopped back onto my bed. I had been having a lot of nightmares lately, but I couldn't decipher what any of them meant—if they meant anything.

I anxiously checked the clock floating above my nightstand. _1:00 am_.

Well, it was officially my first day of Hogwarts! I would be rushing to catch the train later this morning, along with every other wizarding child between the ages of twelve and seventeen.

I couldn't wait. I was so excited to finally be able to use my magic, to develop my powers.

I could see it all now; me, stepping onto the train and being swept into the arms of a million friends, Draco, who was two years younger than me, looking on with envy, and Narcissa's and Lucius's proud smiles. . .

My happy fantasy was short-lived, however, as my thoughts abruptly circled back to the strange dream. The dream frightened me, more than I'd like to admit.

Why would my mother torture me? Or beg me for the location of Harry Potter?

My mother was currently locked in Azkaban, and she wasn't getting out any time soon.

And Harry Potter? The Boy Who Lived? I had heard _lots_ about him; mainly from eavesdropping on Narcissa's and Lucius's whispered conversations in the kitchen.

Harry Potter was the boy who ruined it all. He had snatched my mother from me, and destroyed all that the Dark Lord had worked for. He had driven us into hiding. He was the reason the Dark Arts had almost ceased to exist.

He shattered everything I had held dear.

He had wrecked my life.

_So why would I dream about dying for him?_

**Sooo, did ya like it? Please let me know!**

**Thanks:)**


	3. I Would Rather Ride on the Roof

**Disclaimer: I dont own HP, that belongs to JK Rowling**

**sorry for the big gap in updates. I'll try to update faster:)**

**thanks for all the positive reviews:D**

**just so everyone knows, at the beginning of each chapter, im going to put a "reflection", or a diary entry of Bella's from the end of the book. It's her looking back at her life. So, it was not written at the same time that the second part of this chapter is taking place. This was written years later, and the second half of the chapter is about her train ride as a first year. Sorry if this is really confusing!**

**Reflection:**

_I was six years old the first time I cast the Cruciatus curse. I hadn't meant to do it; it just happened. No spells, no wands. All I had felt was an intense, all consuming fury course through me, hazing my vision with a red glare. In that moment, all I wanted to do was inflict as much pain as possible. The curse unconsciously flew out of me, the force of it knocking Lucius to the floor. His shrill screams still echo in my ears to this day and each night I relive the moment when he begged me for mercy, his voice raspy and weak from the torture. The ironic thing is, I can't recall what I was so furious about. _

_I've learned to control my powers a bit more since then, but I still have an explosive temper, and if it's set off…who knows what'll happen. I'm like a bomb. A very, very powerful bomb. So watch out. _

_I suppose what I'm trying to explain is, I always knew I was a gifted witch. From the moment I could walk I was casting spells. Magic just seemed to ooze out of me._

_I thought I was invincible. I couldn't fathom the possibility of my magic or wit ever failing me. What else did a witch need besides a big brain, heaps of talent, and charisma? I possessed all of that and then some._

_I also believed that my future was mine for the taking. How could someone be so powerful not be able to choose their own destiny? _

_How wrong I was._

_I understand now that a good chunk of life is left to fate. There are things that cannot be helped, and things that must be stopped. It's our choices that make us strong. _

_Life can throw some pretty messed up stuff our way. When this happens, the only thing to do is hold on tight, and wait out the storm. Wait until the tornado of destruction has torn its way through your life and moved on to someone else's. Then you're left to pick through the wreckage, to try to salvage some aspect of what your life was like before. _

_At times, the damage is too great. Sometimes there's nothing left to repair; the tornado has completely destroyed your old life, and ripped the old you to pieces. _

_That's what happened to me during my time at Hogwarts. I suffered through the tornado, the force of it nearly rendering me breathless, as it mutilated everything I held close. _

_Once the whipping winds had subsided and I could breathe again, I surveyed the damage. My soul was littered all over the floor, and my heart had been split open and clumsily sewed back together again. I didn't recognize myself._

_I had changed somewhere in the course of that storm. _

**Train Ride: **

The scarlet train was magnificent. Smoke billowed out of it, spilling out onto the crowds of people below. All I could hear was the clatter of baggage as trunks were scraped along the platform floor, and the final goodbyes of loved ones. Owls hooted and cats of all different colors scampered through the throngs of people.

A couple of kids were already climbing aboard the train. I absolutely couldn't wait to join them. My stomach was exploding in fireworks and my finger twitched with impatience. I was _seconds_ away from mastering my magic. I was already talented; I could only imagine the reaches of my magic once I had graduated from Hogwarts.

I would be unstoppable. The thought evoked a wicked grin from my normally stoic face.

I swiftly started towards the train, lugging my heavy suitcase after me. I was more than prepared to push aside the door and board, when I felt a restraining hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

It was Narcissa. Of course, she wouldn't let me leave without saying goodbye. I twirled around to face her, knowing that as excited as I was to be going to Hogwarts, I would miss her dearly.

She looked close to tears, and I knew she would miss me too. She smoothed away a thick piece of hair that had fallen in my eyes. "Remember to write us if you forgot anything. When you get on the train look for Marcus Flint or Mabel Parkinson, do you remember them? They've come over a few times with their parents for dinner." She smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder, kneeling down so she was at eye level with me. "Your mother would be so proud of you. You've turned out far more powerful than we could've ever imagined. You're incredibly like her in many ways."

I nodded. I had heard this all before, but it still felt reassuring to be told again. "Thanks."

Narcissa smiled softly and stood back up. "You'll have fun at Hogwarts. Do you remember Severus? You've met him a few times in the past. He's an old family friend. He's the head of Slytherin house, so you'll be seeing him a lot. He also teaches potions."

"Yeah, I remember him," I replied. _Barely_, I thought to myself.

Narcissa nodded and backed away, melting into Lucius's outstretched arm. My eyes met his from across the station. Lucius nodded curtly, his jaw clenched tight, his eyes glittering black and hard. I supposed that was the extent of his farewell. He never did like me much.

Draco broke away from his father's embrace, and ran towards me to say goodbye. Draco and I had always been close, more siblings than cousins. He wished me luck and gave me a quick hug.

"Tell me all about the Sorting. I heard that they have you do this impossible test—"he ranted feverishly, his dark eyes alight with excitement and curiosity.

I cut him off with my hand. "I'm sure whatever it is I can handle it," I said coolly, although my heart pounded a bit faster at his words.

Draco snorted at my feigned confidence, seeing right through my air of certainty. "Even if they have you wrestle a troll?"

"I'm sure we don't have to wrestle a troll." I rolled my eyes derisively.

"I wouldn't be so sure! I heard—"Draco began to defend his theory defiantly, but was cut off by Lucius demanding that it was time to leave.

Draco left to return to Lucius's outstretched arm.

I hurriedly boarded the train, pushing my way through the aisles to find a friendly face and a place to sit. Every compartment I peered into was already full. My soul flooded with anxiety as I reached the end of the aisle, still frantically searching for a seat.

_Great. Now what? _I wondered.

"Looking for a seat?" I whipped around, my eyes quickly narrowing as I took in the two boys grinning at me. They were completely identical; stocky, red haired and freckly. They _must_ be Weasleys. One gestured towards their compartment, and said, "There's room in here."

I frantically looked around for another option, my stomach plummeting as I realized there were none. The Weasley's were blood traitors. A disgrace to purebloods everywhere. I would rather ride on the roof of the train than share a compartment with them.

But, I didn't really have a choice did I?

"Sure," I accepted, somewhat grudgingly.

I morosely followed them into their compartment and plopped down on the plush seats. Inside was another boy, with dark skin and a head full of dread locks.

"This is Lee," one of the twins introduced. The boy stuck out his hand, grinning amicably. I gave him a quick smile and shook his hand.

"I'm Fred." The one who had introduced Lee informed me, and then jerked a hand at his duplicate. "This is my twin George."

"Pleasure to meet you," George stuck out his hand and I hesitantly shook it.

"Bella," I introduced myself, forcing my lips to turn up in a friendly smile.


End file.
